


The Legend of Topaz

by cappuchoni



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avatar Toni Topaz, Avatar: The Legend of Korra References, Bending (Avatar), Bisexual Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Heteronormativity, Lesbian Cheryl Blossom, Slow Burn, Spoilers for Avatar: The Legend of Korra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cappuchoni/pseuds/cappuchoni
Summary: When I was a boy, my father, Avatar Andrews, told me the story of how he and his friends heroically ended the Hundred Year War. Avatar Andrews and Fire Lord Jones transformed the Fire Nation colonies into the United Republic of Nations, a society where benders and nonbenders from all over the world could live and thrive together in peace and harmony. They named the capital of this great land, Riverdale City. Avatar Andrews accomplished many remarkable things in his life. But sadly, his time in this world came to an end. And like the cycle of the seasons, the cycle of the Avatar began anew.orThe Avatar AU no one asked for but everyone secretly wanted.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	The Legend of Topaz

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolutely a choni fic, but the story will be paralleling the events in The Legend of Korra. Because of that, it’ll be a few chapters before Cheryl makes an appearance.
> 
> You do not need to have seen The Legend of Korra to enjoy this fic. Having seen Avatar: The Last Airbender will help, but it’s also not required. Chapter titles come from The Legend of Korra. There will be some chapters that are completely standalone, but if there is a corresponding episode the title will match.
> 
> There are several minor ships that will occur during the course of the story, but I am only including choni in the tags since they are the focus. I usually don’t bother mentioning that, but since the nature of this show/story is to have the scenes jump to different characters I thought I’d bring it up. If enough people would like me to list the side ships I can include that in the notes.
> 
> Standard trigger warnings from Riverdale and the Avatar Universe apply. Anything outside usual plot points will be mentioned in the beginning chapter notes.
> 
> Also, take a shot every time I say the word “Avatar” in this chapter. Only don’t. I don’t want to be responsible for anyone getting alcohol poisoning.

**_Earth. Fire. Air. Water._ **

**_Only the Avatar can master all four elements and bring balance to the world._ **

_ “When I was a boy, my father, Avatar Andrews, told me the story of how he and his friends heroically ended the Hundred Year War. Avatar Andrews and Fire Lord Jones transformed the Fire Nation colonies into the United Republic of Nations, a society where benders and nonbenders from all over the world could live and thrive together in peace and harmony. They named the capital of this great land, Riverdale City. Avatar Andrews accomplished many remarkable things in his life. But sadly, his time in this world came to an end. And like the cycle of the seasons, the cycle of the Avatar began anew.” _

Three men approached the hut, cynical expressions plastered upon their faces. They wore heavy cloaks as they trudged through the snow. The leader held up a lantern, lighting their path. For so long the party had traveled from village to village, desperately searching for the next Avatar. For that was the job of the members of the White Lotus, to find the Avatar and begin their training. 

It had been four years since the death of Fred Andrews, the previous Avatar who, along with his friends, ended the Hundred Year War. Four very long years without an Avatar, and it would be many more before they were ready to be the protector the world needed. On the second anniversary of Avatar Andrew’s death the members of the White Lotus began their search. That was two years, three months, and fourteen days ago, and they were growing increasingly weary with each passing day. 

Suddenly the door to the small home opened, light pouring out from within. A man stood in the doorway, gesturing for the group to enter. “My family is deeply honored by your visit.”

“Thank you, Anthony,” the tallest spoke. “It’s been a long journey.”

“It’s actually just Tony,” he corrected with a sincere smile, closing the door after everyone was inside the small home. “Please, sit,” Tony motioned to the dining table where a woman stood, waiting patiently. “This is my wife Jade.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” Jade greeted. “Welcome.”

The White Lotus member who had spoken for the group nodded before sitting, motioning for the others to follow his lead. “We have investigated many claims, both here and in the Northern Tribe. All have turned out to be false.”

Tony grinned knowingly, “Your search has come to an end at last.”

“What makes you so sure your daughter is the one?”

Jade laughed, “Antionette, would you please come in here?”

Suddenly, a slab of earth flew into the room, zooming over the table and crashing near the door with a loud thump . The group jolted in surprise, turning to see the source of the bending. A small girl stood in the middle of a newly formed hole in the wall. Her hair was pulled into two buns on top of her head, looking at them determinately as water flowed calmly between her hands. She smirked before jumping further into the room, doing a roundhouse kick as a blast of fire erupted from her fist. “I’m the Avatar,” the girl exclaimed. “You gotta deal with it!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all are as excited about this AU as I am. Future chapters will be **_much_** longer than this one, and I currently have it outlined through chapter 21 with a ways to go. Not sure when I’ll have chapter 2 done, but I’ll get it written as soon as I can.


End file.
